


Rings

by Beatrixxxxxx



Category: Catch Me If You Can (2002)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrixxxxxx/pseuds/Beatrixxxxxx
Summary: 每次Carl外勤任务回家后都会小心翼翼地不让自己吵醒Frank





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Carl视角

Potter探员在街角把他放下，Carl一手搭着西装外套缓缓走向他公寓所在的街道。他松了松领带，路上只余下明亮的路灯，手表显示已经是凌晨两点了，所幸楼下的便利店还在营业，不至于半夜回到家里翻冰箱。

自动门打开，店员与他熟稔地打着招呼，他买了份三文治，打算在店里解决。“Hanratty先生，今天又有什么大案子了这么晚才回来。”事实上店员并不在意Carl的工作，只是随意聊点什么。

“你明天看报纸就知道了。”Carl笑着回答，他领过三文治，准备去一旁的就餐区时，店员叫住了他：“嘿，先生，Frank是跟您一起住吗？”附近的人都认为Frank是他的合租人。他点点头，店员从柜台下拿出一本《闪电侠》期刊递给他：“Frank今天忘了过来拿，要不您帮他带回去吧。”他朝店员道谢。Frank已经过了青春期，但看漫画的喜好保留了下来，或许以后再用这种方法锁定范围，也该考虑别的可能性。

Carl临走前多买了盒家庭装牛奶，才回到他与Frank的公寓。那儿原本是他的公寓，直到Frank拖着行李闯了进来，他深知FBI给Frank安排的房间并不差，Frank也不是那种没有熬过艰难日子的人，尽管他很快就凭借自己的聪明头脑翻身。但他清楚地意识到Frank那些投诉FBI的说辞都只是借口，可他依然妥协了。

自从Frank搬进来后，公寓变了许多，厨房里增添了更多的厨具和香料，在Frank的要求下还买了一个烤箱（当然用的是Frank的工资），每逢节日办公室里的女警员便开始习惯性收到Frank的曲奇或者小蛋糕，而他每个周末都有；相片摆设多了起来，包括他与Frank以及女儿在芝加哥的合影；靠近餐桌的墙上，贴满了Frank从包装上撕下来的标签，他们曾整夜整夜地在上面做爱，如果有假期的话。

Frank喜欢在他身上贴标签，不是说广告纸的那种，而是因为他们的关系并不能大张旗鼓地告诉其他人，Frank只能把心思放在怎么让老男人看上去是自己的专属品，至少在他看来。但钥匙上的那枚挂牌并非Frank的主意，那是一个博物馆的周年纪念挂扣，那儿也是他们第一次约会的地点，Carl留了下来。

他蹑手蹑脚地走进门，生怕吵醒已经熟睡的Frank，这样的场景时常发生，他的工作时间很不稳定，即使减少了办公室加班，外勤任务总是难免。他开始感到自己对Frank抱有更多的情绪，是他们在警局共同度过的第一个圣诞节，Carl依然以自己没有家庭为由申请了假期值班，Frank马上也用同样的理由申报，最后变成了他们两个人在Frank开的电视机声中度过。

圣诞歌轻快而悠扬，办公室里也被布置得节日气氛十足，他原本想问Frank，是否愿意让他用另一个身份来相处，但Frank又比他快了一步。他们不能再局里接吻，一直都圣诞日结束轮休到来。

自然而然地，他们组成了家庭，Carl不是他的父亲，而是他年长的伴侣。生活远没有那两年的猫鼠游戏来得刺激，但平淡的岁月一样动人，因为最爱你的人就在身边。

Carl穿着与Frank一起买的睡衣小心翼翼地躺进被窝里，被一旁的Frank眯着眼搂住，他连闭着眼睛都能准确地吻在Carl的唇角。Carl知道他一直没有睡着，但疲惫让他睁不开眼，作为FBI的一员，外勤任务充满了不确定性，Frank也会害怕半夜接到电话。

Carl把一条穿了铂金指环的项链悄悄放在Frank枕边，他回抱住Frank的手上戴着一枚一模一样的戒指，从此他一生都没有再摘下过。

 

FIN.


End file.
